Pains of Love
by Monoiro Tenshi
Summary: -"watshi wa dai suki anata, Syaoran..." simple words,hard to say..5years since Sakura last saw Syaoran..She tries to forget gim for some reasons but only end up hurting herslef more as she's falling deeper for him..Only hope,desnity.
1. Dreaming of You

A/N: Based on real life story.but of course some changes to it. If ur love life ish as beautiful as tis den u must be in dreamland! pls!! read den review!!!  
  
"..."- talking  
  
=...= - thinking  
  
... - my wordx!  
  
******:+:...:+:****** - another place/flashback/start of story  
  
POV = Point Of View  
  
:+:...:+: - point of view!  
  
Pains of Love Chapter 1. Dreaming of you.. By:  
  
Kawaii Etowa-ru  
  
br ******:+:Dreaming of you..:+:******  
  
"Syaoran? Is that you..."a voice called out.  
  
It seems that the person did not move. The voice called out again. Finally, the person turn around. Amber eyes met emerald ones.  
  
"Syaoran!!" the girl smiled.  
  
"Sakura.."  
  
The girl ran towards him...she open her arms, ready to hug the boy in front of her. But, she went through him...  
  
"Syaoran..what's happening?Why did I went through you..."the girl asked, with teary eyes.  
  
"Sak-"  
  
******:+:Sakura's Room:+:******  
  
A girl sweating all over just work up from her so call "nightmare".  
  
"It's him....again.." the girl at the verge of tears.  
  
=I should forget him already...it's already about...let's see...5 years since you last saw him! It's your fault you didn't confessed! He won't even remember you!=  
  
She glanced at her cloud-shaped baby blue clock.  
  
"6.16...I don't think I can go back to sleep...might as well get ready to go to school."she muttered to herself.  
  
Sakura dragged herself to her closet her took out her uniform....  
  
******:+:6.25a.m:+:******  
  
"Ohayo otou_san"  
  
"Ohayo oni_chan" Sakura greeted.  
  
"Ohayo Sakura_san.You're early today."Fujitaka smiled at her young daughter.  
  
"Ohayo kajuu. What makes you so early?"Touya grinned.  
  
"Firstly,I'm not a kajuu. Secondly,I've no mood to fight with you. Lastly,I woke up and thought that since I'm awake why not get ready to go to school."she put on a fake smile at her brother.  
  
She slipped into her seat and eat her breakfast quietly, lost in her own thoughts..  
  
******:+:GP classroom:+:******  
(Sakura POV)  
  
I pulled open the GP classroom door. My eyes scan through the whole classroom. There was no one. I went to my seat and put my back down slowly. Now that I think, coming to school so early is a bad idea...sigh. There's absolutely nothing to do for goodness sake!  
  
=Well, what's done cannot be undone. Bear with it Sakura.= she thought to herself.  
  
She glanced at her Nike watch, it shows ,6.41a.m.  
  
"About 10 more minutes and Tomoyo will come soon."  
  
******:+:6.46a.m:+:******  
(Normal POV)  
  
The door was once again pulled open by Chiharu,Naoko and Rika.  
  
"Ohayo Sakura_chan." The three greeted Sakura.  
  
"You are sure early today!" Sakura roll her eyes.  
  
"Me waking up early is sure a surprise to everyone, or is it not?!"she joked. The three friends laughed.  
  
"Well, it is not like you always wake up this early everyday." Chiharu was the first to reply.  
  
"I agree with Chiharu." Rika, the one who's quiet from the start finally spoke.  
  
"hehe. By the way Chiharu,where's Yamazaki? He always come to school with you."the auburn haired asked.  
  
"He said that he have something to do and told us not to wait for him."  
  
Just then, the door was pulled open by someone.  
  
"Ohayo girls!"came a melodious voice. Which of course, belongs to Tomoyo.  
  
"Ohayo Tomoyo."they all greeted.  
  
"Chiharu, Naoko, we have to go to the office to help sensei do something right?". Chiharu and Naoko nodded.  
  
"Yup Rika! We better go now. Sensei doesn't like to wait!".  
  
The three girls raced down the corridor like they were still 7 years old girls.  
  
Sakura and Tomoyo were the only ones left.  
  
"Tomoyo...I-I dreamt of him...again. it's the second time this week!"  
  
"Sakura...don't force yourself anymore. If you can't forget him, than don't force yourself to! It really pains to me see you torture yourself that way!"  
  
"neh Tomoyo, I'm sorry. I just don't know why, it's already 5 years since he went back to Hong Kong and since I last saw him...but I still can't forget him..."Sakura apologised.  
  
"There's no need to aplogise to me. You did nothing wrong. Just remember this, don't force yourself and follow what your heart says. Promise me."  
  
"Promise" Sakura smiled. Etowa-ru: neh...for once! A true smilex! And for once! I spoke in tis chappiex!  
  
******:+:After School:+:****** (sorry..i hate to go through every details that is happening in the school..It'll bore me to death!)  
  
"Sakura, want to go to the mall with us?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"Well, we have quite a lot of homework today. I don't think I want to go either. Sorry guys." Sakura lied part of it.  
  
"neh, it's okay. Come on guys! To the mall we go!" Chiharu said, in a rather childish manner.  
  
:+:Sakura POV:+:  
  
I walk home alone, lost in my own thoughts again. Thinking of someone, someone with a pair of handsome amber eyes...  
  
A/N: hellox. A cliffhanger!!! Yuppiex!! Don't worry.I'm already starting chapter 2 for tis fic! It'll not be too long for the second chap to be posted up! Well...what did Sakura remember? S+S fic kayx! R+R pls!! C that cute little button below? Just press it and type in your comments. It's okay if it's short! I dun really mind. Remember!R+R!! 


	2. Memories of You and Me

A/N: hellox again!I racked my brain to think how to connect tis situation to tis situation. Haix...my poor brain.did you review?!?! Did you?!?! Hm?!hahas...if u haven, den do tt latta kayx?hm...well, im too lazy to go change the author's note for Chap1..so I'll change it here. Errors:- Based on real life- shud be –Based on my imagination- that's all. Ja!  
  
Thx Speech  
  
ARIGATOU for the 4 authors that reviewed! I was so surprise to even see sumone review!!! I was on cloud 9 at tt very moment! No words can express how grateful I'm to all who reviewed!!! U guys are the best!!!! Now I know how it feels to have sum1 review ur story!!!!I shooo happy! Gomen my fren tt was left in e dark. I jus wanna surprise you.  
  
Disclaimer: Clamp owns all CCS character. Not me...*sobsobx*( I forget to put it in Chap1. hehe. Me too lazy to go add...^-^;;)  
  
"..."( taking  
  
=...= (thinking  
  
...( my wordx!  
  
******:+:...:+:******( another place/flashback/start of story  
  
POV = Point Of View  
  
:+:...:+:( point of view!  
  
Pains of Love Chapter 2. Memories of You & Me By:  
  
Kawaii Etowa-ru  
  
******:+:previous chapter:+:******  
  
:+:Sakura POV:+:  
  
I walk home alone, lost in my own thoughts. I seem to be thinking a lot....thinking about someone, someone with a pair of intense amber eyes...  
  
******:+:Memories of You & Me:+:******  
  
******:+:Flashback:+:******  
(5 years ago)  
  
i"Syaoran, what homework we have?"  
  
"You never copy the homework down, don't you." young Syaoran chuckled.  
  
"You know me since we were in K1, I never did that. Well sometimes. Not all the time like this handsome prince here who copy it now EVERYDAY!" young Sakura joked.  
  
"So what homework do we have Mr. I-copy-down-the-homework-everyday?"  
  
Syaoran chuckled again. "Miss. I-am-too-lazy-to-copy-down-the-homework, we have your most hated subject and that's maths algebra worksheet 6 & 7. Do all corrections for the other algebra worksheets."  
  
"Nani?! All maths?!?!?! My most hated subject of all!" Sakura groaned and frowned but then it turn into a sly smile ...  
  
"Why not Mr.Maths-is-my-best-subject come over to my house and teach me." she requested still with puppy dog eyes.  
  
"aww...how can I resist those cute eyes and voice of yours!? "young Syaoran joked.  
  
"YATTA!!! You're the best!"  
  
A/N : actually I was going to type I love u instead of u're the best...but I thot..it'll kindda confuse u ppl...n myself..hehe, but I think ish confuse myself only..u ppl shud be cleverer.  
  
"So, if you stop all this talking,we'll reached your house faster and finish our homework faster."young Syaoran so call suggested.  
  
"You're right..Who's the last that reach my house is a rotten egg!!" young Sakura shouted as she started running...br******:+:End of Flashback:+:******  
(Sakura POV)  
  
I walked past Penguin Park and decided to rest there for a while. I went to the nearest swing and slowly swing it. I stared at the swing beside me. Memories run in my mind again..  
  
br******:+:Flashback:+:******  
(5 years ago)  
  
iYoung Sakura rock her swing slowly. "neh Syaoran, what is it that you want to tell me?"  
  
Young Syaoran shifted uncomfortably, "Sakura...I received a call from my mother.."  
  
"Yelan_san! It's been a long time since I saw her! What did she say?" Sakura looked into the pair of amber eyes curiously.  
  
"She called..and said that." Young Syaoran paused for a moment, "She said that, I've to go back to Hong Kong..." Tears formed in the emerald eyes and rolled down Sakura delicate face.  
  
"you're leaving?"a whimpering voice asked.  
  
"Y-ya"  
  
"Will you be back? Will you forget me?"  
  
"Of course I'll be back.I'll remember no matter what. Because, Aishiteru, Sakura." Young Sakura eyes widen in shocked. = w-what...he love me...baka me,it's so obvious and I didn't even realize it!=  
  
"I-I, S-Syaoran..."  
  
"Iie, it's okay if you doesn't love me back. I guess it's time for me to go back,it's late. Wei must be worry and you better go back or else Touya will question you till who knows when?!Ja."  
  
"Sayonara...." Sakura bided goodbye as she watch Syaoran's retreating figure.br******:+:End of Flashback:+:******  
(Sakura POV)  
  
Tears once appeared in my eyes, I tried my best to force them from flowing down. "How will I survive with all this memories..Iie...I must be strong for my friends care for me."I said to myself.I stop swinging myself than glance at my watch.I stood up from the swing that brought back so many memories. I can wait to get out of this place. It reminds me too much about him. I walk out of Penguin Park and found a empty can on my way back, as I was TOTALLY bored,I kicked it till I reached my house.  
  
I took out my keys and turned the lock open. *Click* I pushed open the door and went right up to my room. I throw my bag on my bed. Of course not too hard, the things in my bag are too precious to me. I went to change into my home clothes and "dragged" myself to the kitchen to find some food that can fill my hunger. mm........ the house is so quiet without the presence of onii_chan. I miss him, why must he go overseas to study...I know, that's selfish of me but I really do miss him. Otou_chan will be coming back late for the research he's doing. Why does it seems like everyone is leaving me...doushite...dou..shite...  
  
br******:+: Somewhere on Earth:+:******A/N: lame I noe, bear with it  
  
"Mother, my mission here has completed."  
  
"Good. You have completed it faster than I thought. Impressive." A stern voice complimented the teenager in front of her.  
  
"Thank you Mother. I have a request." "A request? Now why did I forget that. You came here not only is to inform me that you have completed your mission but also request to go back to Japan."  
  
The teenager gasped. "How did you know that Mother?!"  
  
The lady chuckled. "You're my son, how can I not know what my son is thinking? Yes, you may go back to Japan but I need you to help me with some documents from the Clan. It will take a week or two. Do you mind?"  
  
"No Mother, I'm more than glad to be able to help you." Replied the teenager with a tint of happiness in his voice.  
  
"Good Xiaolang. We will start tomorrow so we can finish it earlier."  
  
A/N:finally.... Syaoran appeared. Waiii!!kayx kayx. I feel lyk stopping here.Dame dusu......all the other daes are full...must finish todae, for myself and for u guys! It's almost finish though hehex...^-^  
  
******:+:Next Day in Tomoeda:+:******  
(After school)  
  
"Sakura! Quick!"  
  
"Hai hai. Chotto matte kudasai Tomoyo!" Sakura shouted back while running down the stairs.  
  
"I'm waiting!"a impatient voice yelled back.  
  
"Hai hai. I know that! I'm coming."a figure run full speed towards Tomoyo.  
  
"What took you so long?" Tomoyo asked as she led the panting non-stop Sakura to the bus stop.  
  
A/N: the song I listenin so nice!!! Well, sorry. Can't stop myself from typin all this rots.hehex back to e story kayx!  
  
"I have* pants* to help the* pants* teacher. It's my* pants*duty today." Sakura explained between pants.  
  
"Well, okay.."  
  
"So where do we go now?"  
  
"To the mall of course! I told you that during the break!Tell me, did the teacher brainwashed you?!" Tomoyo joked.  
  
"If that's a joke, it's not funny Tomoyo."  
  
"Aww...you hurt me with those words.Why sudden change of mood?. Having PMS?" Tomoyo teased.  
  
"Iie! I'm just thinking about a maths question that the teacher explained. I still don't get it."  
  
"Don't ask me. I was thinking of calling up Eriol to ask him to help out. I'll call you after I get the question."Tomoyo offered.  
  
"Arigato. Itsudemo tomodachi."  
  
A/N: How's it? Mm? Review pls!! I have tons of homework but I squeezed the time for completing this Chap! Pls! As a reward? I'm really tired now. I spent hours doing this chap or u can say days! My mind was blank half way. I racked my brain to think of more ideas and I must be able to connect this to this. Or the story will go ermx...out of point? Wadeva. Pls review kayx! Ja! 


	3. Updates::

Kawaii Etowa-ru : hellox......im so sorry!!!!Im going to del this fic.......im going to start a new one but still the same plot....im so sorry!!!I promise I'll have tt Chap.1 of tt fic ready as soon as possible kayx.....S-O-R-R-I- X!!!  
  
Well, im going to change my nick too!!!OOoOOoOOOOoooooOO..okay..Monoiro Tenshi..jux telling u guys sooo erm..if u wan to lyk kindda read my new fic u can still find it lah..argh..dunno wad im sayin lah......exam jux finish......okay lorx..bbyex!!! 


End file.
